1. Technical Field
This description generally relates to the field of portable electronic devices, and more particularly to extending images from portable electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
For many years, the trend in portable electronic devices has been towards miniaturization. Cellular phones, handheld computers and music players have become increasingly small and lightweight, and even multi-function portable devices are now pocket-sized and smaller.
Unfortunately, this miniaturization comes at a cost. As portable electronic devices get smaller and smaller, the eyesight of their users has not correspondingly improved, and it has become difficult for many to read the screens of these devices. Moreover, as the screens of these portable devices improve, portable device manufacturers often take advantage of the improved pixel density to fit more onto the screen, shrinking font and image sizes. Thus, consumer demand for miniaturization and increased utility has resulted in many devices with tiny, nearly unreadable screens.
There is, therefore, a need for improved systems and devices for viewing images generated by portable electronic devices.